


Destiel Parenting 101

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, M/M, Smart Parenting, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Cas, Dean and their daughter Mary-Ellen. Their teenage daughter......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reina_malone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/gifts), [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel disagree about raising their daughter - or do they?

Sam Winchester sniggered at the scene before him, his brother Dean staring angrily across the kitchen table as his own green eyes, in the form of his and Cas' daughter Mary-Ellen, stared defiantly back.

“You. Are. Not. Going!”

“I'll ask papa”, Mary-Ellen said defiantly. “He's got attitudes that aren't stuck in the nineteenth century!”

“He'll say the same”, Dean said confidently.

“I'll say what?” Cas asked, coming in from the garden and looking windblown despite the fact it was a calm day outside.

“Jack wants to take me to a dance tonight”, his daughter said. “He'll be here soon.”

“Two towns over”, Dean added darkly. “And it'll run to the small hours. I said no.”

“Papa?”

Sam grinned. His niece had an unfair advantage here, able to look cute when trying that pleading look while his brother just looked constipated.

“Seems okay”, Cas said.

Dean stared at him in betrayal, then left and slammed the kitchen door. Sam and Mary-Ellen both winced. Cas turned to her.

“You have your phone set to one-touch emergency dial?” he asked.

“Yes, papa.”

“Pepper-spray and knife?”

“Yes, papa.”

“Home by twelve, please. Jaxon Phelps is a charming young man, and I trust him to make sure you follow house rules. Otherwise I may set Dean on him.”

“So I can go?” she asked, sounding almost disbelieving.

“You can go”, Cas smiled. “Don't worry about daddy. I'll talk him round.”

She woo-hooed and fist-pumped. Sam smiled.

+~+~+

Shortly after Mary-Ellen had left, Dean slunk back into the house. Sam tried not to smirk, but failed dismally.

“You are so whipped!” he grinned.

Dean looked up, and grinned back. Sam's look faltered.

“She promised to be back by twelve?” Dean asked Cas.

“Armed and keeping her phone on emergency, as agreed”, Cas said.

Sam's jaw dropped.

“You set her up!” he said accusingly.

“You might want to be getting home to Jess now”, Cas smiled.

“Yeah. Uh....”

“Because Dean and I have a daughter-free house for the next five hours, and I intend to take full advantage of that fact.”

“Oh yeah!” Dean leered, pulling off his jumper.

Sam scrambled to escape the room. But even as he backed the car off the drive, he saw Cas shutting the window of their bedroom and drawing the curtains.....

+~+~+

At the family dinner the following day, Sam tried really hard not to notice how slowly and carefully Dean sat down at the table. He failed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary-Ellen Winchester reaches a pivotal moment in her life, and wants to ensure her fathers don't mess it up. Ah.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously published as a separate story.

Mary-Ellen Winchester knew her parents. So when her boyfriend asked if she would spend the night with him for the first time, she knew exactly how her father, in particular, would react. 

She wondered which emergency service she might need to ask for first.

Fortunately her luck was in for once. Dean had gone to see a car show up in Kansas City and was staying overnight so, she presumed, he could see even more cars the next day. Weirdo! That meant Castiel would have an early night, as he never stayed up without the love of his life (she loved her fathers dearly, but sometimes the goo-goo eyes were too much even for her!). 

Sure enough, that evening Castiel went to bed just before nine, and she made the usual promise not to watch too much TV before she turned in. It was a promise she might actually keep for once.

She had to creep out via the back door, because the front door creaked so loudly when opened that she might as well have gotten a loudspeaker and proclaimed her imminent departure. She knew that Dean in particular was anxious that her relationship with Jaxon was fast approaching the point where.... well, tonight was that point. And having seen him in the showers that one time, she was looking forward to it, if with more than a little trepidation. That old canard about black men..... oh how true!

She would not of course have been a Winchester had she not been careful. Fortunately her bedroom was on the other side of the house from that of her fathers – very fortunately, she had thought on more than one occasion, especially that time she and Jack had returned unexpectedly mid-afternoon and her fathers... well, embarrassment was for other people as far as they were concerned. And worse, the way Dean had yelped when he had sat down too suddenly.....

She forcibly stopped that train of thought. 

Her bedroom had a small balcony outside the window, and she carefully checked it. Sure enough, someone had gone to the trouble of putting a whole load of dust there, ready to catch the unwary foot. She scrambled around the railing, grateful that she had had the foresight to move the ladder that normally lay on the ground at the side of the house round to 'casually' lean against the balcony. Then it was a careful detour all the way round the house so as to avoid the new flower bed (she was sure her parents kept that watered to trip her up), and there was Jaxon's car a couple of houses down. She ran to the passenger side and let herself in, then turned to kiss him.

And stopped. He looked utterly petrified!

“What's wrong?” she asked, concerned. “You... you don't want to go through with it?”

“I rather believe that he does.”

Mary-Ellen Winchester did not scream like a banshee was her papa suddenly sat upright on the back seat, looking far too awake for... well, for everything. And he was wearing that goddam trench-coat over his pajamas! She blushed fiercely.

“I shall wish you a pleasant evening”, Castiel growled. “Oh, but first.....”

He handed a brown paper bag forward which, after some hesitation she took.

“Is that.....?” she began.

“Supplies”, Castiel said calmly, as his daughter prayed for a sudden meteorite strike. “And Jack?”

“YesMisterWinchester?”

“Remember, both Dean and I know where you live. Please bring her back safe and sound tomorrow before lunch, as Dean will be back by four and I will need to 'prepare' him for the news.”

Despite herself Mary-Ellen laughed. 

“Papa!” she smiled. “How're you gonna.....?”

She stopped, realizing just in time what a dumb question that was. He nodded at her. 

“Much the same as you are about to do, I suspect”, he smiled, “and you can think of that as you drive. Have a pleasant evening.”

He sidled out of the car and was gone. Mary-Ellen wondered if it was possible to die of mortification. She had a horrible feeling that with parents like hers, she might well one day find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the date from Cas' POV.

Castiel Winchester trusted his daughter Mary-Ellen implicitly. And he thought that her boyfriend Jaxon, though something of a rough diamond, was moderately sound. 

But then, Mary-Ellen was also Dean's daughter, which meant that Castiel pretty much knew when she was not telling him something. And the fact that Dean was off to a car show that would mean his staying in Kansas City overnight, yet their daughter was not taking advantage of his absence? Uh, no.

His suspicions were only increased when Mary-Ellen was far too well-behaved that evening, doing her schoolwork without protest and quietly watching TV. Castiel thought for a while, then told her that he was headed to the loft to do some stargazing before turning in. She nodded, and said she would be doing some more work on her computer later.

Very suspicious.

Up in the loft, Castiel by-passed the telescope for the pair of binoculars he kept there, and scanned the street. Sure enough, young Jaxon's car was parked four houses up, hidden from their house at ground level by the curve of the road and a convenient tree. Castiel grinned.

He spent half an hour stargazing then went down, calling to their daughter that he was turning in. Again out of character, he heard her go to her room just minutes later. Dean had a few traps installed if she tried to slip out through her window, but Castiel knew she could easily evade those. He pulled on his trench-coat over his pajamas and went out via the fire-escape.

Her poor boyfriend was listening to someone being tortured inside the car (or possibly his choice of 'music', so did not see Castiel until he opened the back passenger door.

“Hey girl, why you getting in the back.... oh fuck!”

It would have taken a greater man that Castiel not to enjoy the sheer terror on the boy's face. It was a pity he had not thought to take a photo for Dean.

“I am sure that you intend to”, Castiel said dryly. “My daughter will be out in a minute.”

Jaxon nodded, his voice having suddenly failed him, and quickly turned off the dreadful din. A couple of minutes passed, then the passenger door opened and Mary-Ellen slipped in, reaching over to kiss her boyfriend. Then she stopped.

“What's wrong, Jack?” she asked, concerned. “You... you don't want to go through with it?”

“I rather believe that he does”, Castiel growled.

Mary-Ellen jumped violently, and blushed. Another missed opportunity.

“I shall wish you a pleasant evening”, Castiel said, looking hard at them both. “Oh, but first.....”

He handed a brown paper bag forward which, after some hesitation his daughter took.

“Is that.....?” she began.

“Supplies”, Castiel said calmly. “And Jack?”

“YesMisterWinchester?” He sounded like he had been inhaling helium.

“Remember, both Dean and I know where you live. Please bring her back safe and sound tomorrow before lunch, as Dean will be back by four and I will need to 'prepare' him for the news.”

Mary-Ellen laughed. 

“Oh papa!” she smiled. “How're you gonna.....?”

Too late, she got it and went pale. Castiel allowed himself a smirk.

“Much the same as you are about to do”, he said, taking pity on them, “and you can think of that as you drive. Have a pleasant evening.”

He sidled out of the car and walked away, though not before he heard his daughter's shocked voice. 

“Drive!” she said. “Let's get the hell out of here!”


	4. Chapter 4

The thing about being married, Dean often thought, was learning to live with each other's quirks. For example, Castiel loved those ridiculous bumble-bee pajamas that, in Dean's opinion, were more suited to a kid, though the one time he had been dumb enough to voice that opinion, his husband had very forcibly demonstrated that he was no kid. Thank heaven it had been on a Saturday, as Dean had been unable to sit down properly for the next twenty-four hours. He got more than enough ribbing from the guys at work as to how totally whipped he was.

Yeah, he was totally whipped. But not the point.

Dean may also have had a thing for Castiel and clothes, as their rare ventures into role-play had more than amply demonstrated. It should be said at this point that these ventures were rare only because they were so intense that Dean needed time to recover from each experience. Like the time he had dressed as a sexy mechanic and given Castiel more than an oil change, or when his husband had donned the waistcoat and tie from college and played professor to Dean's badly-behaved student. Just the waistcoat and tie. Nothing else.

Thing was. that they usually planned these things some way in advance, so when Dean had got a text that morning telling him that Castiel would be playing Bad Cop when he got home, and Dean was to come in, get naked and be ready to be handcuffed to the bed – well, it was one of those rare occasions when even muscle cars lost their appeal. The drive back to Lawrence was fr too long, and it wasn't the only thing.

+~+~+

Barely ten minutes after arriving home Dean Winchester was trussed up on their bed tighter than a Thanksgiving turkey. His breathing was already elevated, as Castiel had just walked in wearing a cop uniform (bastard always went for a smaller size as he knew damn well what effect tight clothes had on his husband), and he waited for the party to start. There may or may not have been a very small amount of something that could have been interpreted as whining.

“We need to talk.”

Dean bit back a snark (he knew they were really inadvisable at times like these). 

“Cas!”

“Mary-Ellen spent the night with Jaxon.”

Dean froze. His teenage daughter had spent the night with a boy? That meant..... well, the back garden was big enough to bury a body.”

“You are not allowed to bury him in the back garden”, Castiel said calmly, showing that freaky mind-reading ability of his. “They are both of an age where what they did is legal and socially acceptable, and besides, he is a good boy at heart.”

“I'll make sure to put extra flowers on his grave, then”, Dean growled.

“You will welcome him to the house when he brings her back from the diner two hours from now”, Castiel said, looking at his watch. “You will shake his hand and welcome him to the family, and behave like a responsible adult.”

Dean smirked.

“And if I don't?” he grinned.

Castiel smirked back, and produced something from under the bed. Something purple and rather large. Dean's smirk would have beaten Usain Bolt out of the room.

“For two reasons”, Castiel smiled. “First, you will be wearing this the whole time, and at the first sign of trouble I will turn it immediately up to the top setting.”

Dean's eyes watered.

“And the second?” he not-squeaked. 

“I intend to spend the intervening time reducing you to such a wreck of humanity that you will be incapable of blowing the skin off a rice-pudding, let alone dealing with a severely disappointed husband who, if you play your cards right, might let you have a long cuddling session this weekend.”

“I do not cuddle!” Dean scowled.

Castiel just looked at him.

“All weekend?” Dean asked hopefully.

His husband just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their daughter's wedding-day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> St. George's Day Mega-Update

There were nine things that Dean wished to make clear about his daughter's wedding-day:

1) Dean did not sulk in the morning before the ceremony. He may or may not have considered a moderate pout of mild disapproval, but the fact that a certain blue-eyed genius gave him the Mother Of All Blow-Jobs, and then made a point of dressing himself in those blue panties while what was left of his husband lay blubbering on the bed.... Dean did not have energy left to manage a sulk!  
2) Dean did not cry when he saw his daughter in her wedding-dress. People did get hay-fever in December!  
3) Dean was not late to the actual ceremony. He was just helping his husband adjust his suit. For twelve minutes.  
4) Dean did not, contrary to what anyone said or claimed to have caught on their phones, weep buckets at the actual ceremony. He would definitely be having words with the caterers about their leaving so much dust in the place.  
5) Dean was perfectly understanding that the happy couple wanted cake instead of pie (the heathens!), as that was traditional and such shit. And that understanding was not in the least contingent on a certain blue-eyed husband just happening to have baked him a compensatory pie for their own 'celebrations' later that night.  
6) Dean did not get Charlie to track his new son-in-law's phone. The girl refused, because Cas had asked her not to!  
7) Dean did not threaten his son-in-law with removal or curtailment of certain body parts, because Dean was an understanding parent. And if anyone with long hair suggested that it was because he was totally whipped, then that someone would be getting Nair in their shampoo again.  
8) Dean was perfectly happy to let his son-in-law and daughter drive off to their honeymoon in the Impala. And not because Cas had promised him sex later. Well, not completely because of that.   
9) Dean did, quite deliberately, make a point of telling his moose of a brother not to call round at their house in the next two weeks, as Bobby had very generously signed him off work, and he and Cas intended to celebrate having a daughter-free house. He was a bit worried that those two weeks might kill him, but then 'sexed to death by an angel' was definitely something for a headstone.....


End file.
